


Shhh!

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary/prompt:</b> “I’m too old to believe in Santa Claus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Chut !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609738) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



He’s lying on a sleeping bag on the floor of LJ’s room. That’s the downside to sharing a room with your nephew – you have to sleep on the floor. Sure, he could have settled in the living room for the night, but LJ wouldn’t let that happen because Uncle Mike sleeping (rather comfortably, may he add) on the couch means no stories told ‘til late in the night. Hence the sleeping bag.

At least, it had been that way until last Christmas because tonight when LJ hears noise on the other side of the door, he pushes away his blankets and excitedly gets up. Someone is moving things from the master bedroom to the living room – no need to be a genius to get what’s going on here.

“Wow! Where are you going?” Michael asks. “Go back to bed and let Santa...”

LJ pauses at the door and rolls his eyes. “I’m too old to believe in Santa Claus.”

Michael considers the boy from his reclined position. Ok, it was bound to happen someday, he was just hoping it would be a bit later. Now there are two ways to deal with that kind of statement: denial or the adult way. Although maybe, when you think about it...

“You’re never too old to believe in Santa Claus.”

LJ furrows his brow in a way that never fails to remind Michael of Linc’s face when Linc doesn’t get him despite his best efforts and his familiarity with most of Michael’s weirdness.

“I know that Mom and Dad...,” LJ insists.

“Don’t let _them_ know that you know. More gifts that way,” he assures from his own experience. “Lot of fun watching them flail around.” And above all, Linc can really, really use another Christmas believing in his son’s preserved innocence. “Now come here. What about another story before you go to sleep?”

-END-


End file.
